1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting device of a sprinkler, and particularly, to a mounting device of a sprinkler capable of facilitating an operation for mounting a sprinkler to a ceiling and of reducing the time taken to carry out the operation.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, the sprinkler includes a sprinkler reducer mounted inside a ceiling; a sprinkler head mounted to a lower end of the sprinkler reducer and disposed to be exposed to the outside of the ceiling, for spraying of water for fire protection; and a water supply hose connected to an upper end of the sprinkler reducer, through which water needed for fire protection is supplied.
Here, the sprinkler reducer is mounted to an inner surface of the ceiling by a mounting device of a sprinkler.
The mounting device of the sprinkler in accordance with the conventional art includes: a pair of ceiling support rails fixed to an inner surface of the ceiling parallel to each other; a reducer support beam mounted between the ceiling support rails; a mounting device installed between the ceiling support rail and the reducer support beam, for fixing the support beam to the reducer support rail; and a fixing bracket for fixing the sprinkler reducer to the reducer support beam.
As seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,810, the mounting device in accordance with the conventional art is disadvantageous in that an assembling operation is complicated and the time taken to carry out the operation is lengthened because of threading of locking bolts for fixing the mounting device to the ceiling support rail and to the reducer support beam.
Particularly, the two locking bolts are threaded in perpendicular directions to each other, which makes the assembling operation more complicated.